The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus and method for a semiconductor device, for example, used for forming a film by supplying a reaction gas to the surface of a semiconductor wafer while heating the rear surface of the semiconductor wafer.
In recent years, as a semiconductor device is requested to realize lower price and higher performance, higher productivity in film forming process of a wafer and higher quality such as improvement in uniformity in film thickness is also required.
To satisfy such requirements, a back heating method is employed, which uses a single-wafer-processing epitaxial growth apparatus, supplies process gas while rotating a wafer at high speed of 900 rpm or higher in a chamber, and heats the wafer from the rear surface by using a heater.
Generally, a heater element constituting a heater is fixed and connected to an electrode part serving as a supporter within its plane by using a bolt or the like. However, heat induces deformation at a connection portion and an increase in resistance accordingly. In view of this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-288163 (FIGS. 1 and 2 and the like) discloses a heater electrode integrated with a heater element is provided in such a manner as to be connected to an electrode part under the heater element.